Full Moon
by averageeverydayinsanegoddess
Summary: ( au, sisfic, jacob x oc, shifter centric) Genevieve Swan is back in Forks to live with her father Charlie. When she and Jacob run into each other at Bella's wedding and Jacob imprints her, what will change about the stories as we know them? Will Jacob and Gen manage to make it through everything that could happen and just might happen?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The wedding was beautiful, of course. Not that Genevieve thought it'd be anything less than perfect, because it was for her older sister.. She just found herself wishing that it were here standing at the altar and not Bella.

Not with Edward the hair, however.. There had always been something off with the guy, something about him that Genevieve didn't quite trust. When Bella told her what he was, she quickly felt repulsed by the guy and by her sister's even being in love with the guy.

No, if she could choose her groom she'd definitely pick someone better...

_Jacob Black _her mind insisted as she mused about this, watched the wedding ceremony from her place on the very last pew of the outdoor wedding ceremony.

She felt like she were being stared at, she rubbed her neck and when she saw no one staring at her (no real surprise there, she'd never been the kind of girl who got more than a quick once over glance), she wrote it off to imagination and turned her full attention back to the wedding ceremony.

From his spot in the woods, Jacob Black phased back to human and sat down on the trunk of a fallen tree nearby, floored by what had just happened. He'd imprinted on someone in the wedding ceremony, but thanks to his episode earlier in the night, with the bride, he wasn't allowed to get close enough to find out who..

The girl in the white vintage sundress' head snapped up suddenly, and she turned slightly, looking around, her hand raking through long dark brown hair that was braided and had a red rose pinned in it. Something about the girl was familiar.. For a split second, their eyes sort of met, but she turned around almost as fast as she had when she'd realized that he was staring at her intently.

Was it her? Bella's little sister, after all this time? Jacob hadn't seen her since they were both five. And if memory served, Gen hadn't really been that outgoing, she'd been much shyer than Bella even.

From the looks of her now.. She wasn't that same shy little girl who hid behind her father's legs when Billy bought him and his older sisters over to play. He couldn't help but snicker a little when his eyes roamed down her body slowly when she stood and went to walk out with everyone to the reception area a few feet away, and he noticed the bright red stiletto heels sticking out from beneath the vintage white full skirted sundress.

He ducked out of sight into a grouping of trees nearby just as she walked past with Charlie and Renee, both of who seemed to be lecturing her on proper behaviour for the evening.

"Relax, mom.. It's not like I'm gonna get up and show my tits or something."

"Do you really have to talk like that, Genevieve?" Renee asked as she eyed her daughter and then reminded her firmly, "You're only sixteen."

"Yes mother, I know." Genevieve said through gritted teeth as she rolled her eyes and scanned the crowd again.

She knew absolutely noone here.

And she had no desire to befriend the family of the groom.

They'd tried earlier in the weekend, offering a shopping trip.. But she'd politely declined.

The sooner her older sister was out of Forks, the better.

She didn't hate Bella, exactly, she just sometimes wished that she were an only child.. Or that she could give Bella a high five in the face with her fist.

Growing up, it'd honestly felt as if Bella were the end all and be all of their family. That nothing she'd ever do would ever measure up to Bella's perfection.

She'd wanted to move here but nooo.. Bella had to.

So she'd stayed in Florida. And she'd loved it.

She'd finally found herself, stepped out of big sister's shadow.

A slow song played and she leaned against a flower covered wooden beam as she watched the others dancing and laughing, talking.

"Ughh.. So bored." she complained as she rolled her eyes a little.

Across the dance floor, Bella caught sight of Jacob lurking in the forest. Edward nudged her and nodded in the general direction of her baby sister, Gen.. "The dog has found his mate."

"Gen?"

"Mhmm."

"He's not.. He's not still hurting anymore, right?" Bella asked, for a moment she was torn between jealousy and happiness. If Jacob had imprinted on Gen, then he'd forget how much her marrying Edward hurt him and want her baby sister instead. Which when you consider the almost herolike worship her little sister had for Jacob..

It was perfect, really.

But Jacob was always her second love.. Could she really just let him go?

"Do you want to dance with me, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as he whisked her into his arms and pulled her close.

"Disgusting.. What the hell does my big sister even see in that guy besides the hair, really?" Genevieve mused aloud as she stealthily slid a flute of champagne from a serving tray as it passed. Nobody noticed, of course, and it used to bother her that they didn't.

Now she rather enjoyed it because that meant she got to do pretty much whatever she wanted. And if it wouldn't have been for that bad older boyfriend scare her parents wouldn't be riding her ass so much right now..

Apparently, it didn't matter how stellar her grades were.. It didn't matter that unlike her big sister, she hadn't chased some disgusting creepy piece of ass all over the US and into Italy.. It only mattered that she'd been late a few times, she'd skipped a few (okay, a lot) of classes and she'd gotten bought home in a cop car from a frat party.

So she wasn't perfect.. But she was almost ninety nine percent certain, however, that normal teenage girls didn't spend 5 months or better wasting away in their room after a guy left them in the woods and moved away.

They didn't chase guys halfway across the US.

They didn't turn around and marry the guy, who was obviously bad for them, right out of high school, either.

And they definitely didn't want their groom to turn them into some unliving thing on their honeymoon either.. That's what Bella was going to get Edward to do and from where Genevieve was concerned, the big sister she'd grown up with?

She ceased to exist to her as of ten minutes ago when bride and groom said I Do.

Because if her big sister had all her functioning brain cells, she'd have ran down the aisle and out of the wedding screaming.

Not straight into her imminent death.

But hey, Bella wasn't normal.

Perfect, according to pretty much everyone, which annoyed Genevieve, but definitely not normal.

"Screw this crap." Genevieve said as she slid her stilettos off, rubbed her feet and turned to silently sneak out of the reception.

Charlie's house wasn't far. She could go back there, finish unpacking and settle in.

The lone howl of a wolf had her stopping in her tracks, eyes wide with fear. She looked back at the reception, noticed Bella and Edward were leaving now, everyone was seeing them off and she waved her hand dismissively at the reception.

"Won't matter if I become a sexxed up can of Alpo. It'd probably take a lot of the burden off my parents since I'm such a 'bad' girl." Genevieve mused aloud bitterly as she chugged the last of the champagne in the flute she'd stolen and proceeded forward.

She was almost in sight of her father's house when the bushes nearby rustled.

"Who's there?"

Nobody said anything and Genevieve rubbed her arms and bit her lower lip as her heart began to race and she tried to focus.

She'd been just about to scream and run like hell when Jacob Black stepped out of the bushes and said quietly, "Whoa.. No throwing sharp heeled shoe.. It's just me."

"Jacob? Why weren't you at the wedding?"

"I was earlier.. Got ran out."

"Ahh.. So you hated the prick groom too?" Genevieve asked as she edged closer cautiously, bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, head tilted slightly to one side.

"Mhmm.. And he hated me right back.. Doesn't matter now though." Jacob muttered as he found that he couldn't stop staring..

The scent from earlier, the urge to follow it had lead him here..

To her..

She was his everything now.

And she had no idea.

She giggled a little bit and said quietly, "It is what it is." as she swayed a little, light headed from the few flutes of stolen champagne she'd had at the reception earlier.

"Are you drunk?"

"Tipsy, yes." she admitted as she hiccuped and her hand went to her mouth as she said sheepishly, "Sorry.. I mean I normally can drink a college freshman under the table, but.. This stuff is the goooood shit." which made Jacob raise a brow then bend a little, pick her up almost like Edward had picked Bella up earlier, carried her to their waiting limo after the reception.

She sighed as she rested her lips against his neck. He tensed but said quietly, "So.. Back for the wedding or here to stay?"

"Here to stay." Genevieve mumbled as she managed to look up and at him, smiled a little then said "Apparently, Jacob, it's frowned upon to be an actual normal teenage girl. My mom got sick of all the sneaking out, skipping class, dating older boys, and the cherry on.. (hiccups) the top of the cake? I got bought home in the back of a cop car from a frat party.. Twice."

Jacob tried not to laugh as he shook his head and said quietly, his voice coming out huskier than normal, more flirtatious than when he spoke to Bella even, "Yeah, that'll do it."

"Yet it's okey dokey to marry a fuckin blood sucker undead thing.. Who looks like a pretentious rich asshole, by the way. A Volvo? All that fucking money and he gets a Volvo?" Genevieve muttered as Jacob chuckled and said quietly, "Do you at least have the house key?"

"Uh uh.. Charlie has it.. I snuck out. The party was lame, I couldn't be bothered." Genevieve admitted as she looked at Jacob and said "But the window to my bedroom is open? Or did I close it.."

Jacob looked up and said quietly, "You're in luck. It's open. Hold on tight, we're gonna have to go up via tree."

"Don't fall and (hiccups) get us both.. Killed. I'm too young and pretty to die." Genevieve joked as she giggled a little then yawned.

"What were you doing in the woods just now?" she asked as they stepped through the window of her bedroom and Jacob sat her down on her bed, chuckled as he sat down in the chair in front of a white table full of makeup and hair things.

"Taking a walk." he lied as he looked at her and then asked, "Did Bella tell you what he was?"

"Mhmm. It's sick. I'm gonna change.. Might wanna cover your eyes.. Won't bother me if you look but... You were always so bashful." Genevieve said as she began to try and wiggle out of the dress finally grumbling and asking Jacob "Unzip?"

His skin heated and it felt like his blood was lava boiling in his veins but even with shaking fingers, he managed to unzip the dress partially. She ran into her walk in closet when she realized that he wasn't going to cover his eyes, a brief moment of shyness coming over her for the first time in a long time, shutting the door as she changed into pajamas and stepped back out.

"Better. That dress was a pain in the ass. Sexy but a pain in the ass." Genevieve said as Jacob chuckled and then said quietly, "I'll see you around or something. I'm glad you moved in with your dad."

"Meh, it is what it is.. Dunno if I'm glad or not yet, Jacob.. Ask me again in a week." Genevieve said as she watched him going out the window, hissing down to him "Don't fucking fall and break your sexy face." as she giggled, shut the window tightly behind her.

She flopped back onto the bed and the reality of what just happened hit her.

And never in a thousand years did she actually think it would happen, but it apparently just had.. Jacob actually noticed her for once.

Not her pathetically clingy and obsessive succubus of an older sister.

Then she groaned as she realized that she'd just made a total idiot out of herself tonight being slightly tipsy when she saw him again after all this time.

She sighed as she said aloud "C'est La Vie.. Maybe I didn't blow it too badly. Probably did though.. Astronomically.. Oh well, I'll live." as she rolled over onto her s tomach and burrowed down into her covers.

She'd worry about it later. Right now all she wanted to do really was sleep and dream..

About a 6'2 specimen of walking sex on two legs named Jacob Black and how awesome it would be if this were a perfect world and he actually fell for her.

Little did she realize just what had happened tonight..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

She rolled over and swatted at the hand near her face as she said "Turn off the damn sun." and shoved her head back beneath the pillow. Her father coughed and said solemnly, "Last night was your free pass. If you do it again, Gen, you're grounded. Your mother and I are really worried about you and these new friends of yours she was telling me about last night.. And the things you've been up to?" as he held out two Tylenols and a glass of Sprite to her. She grumbled something and sat up, sheet tightly wrapped around her as she said quietly, "It's called being a normal teenage girl, Charlie. That thing that my big sister wasn't? Yeah, we like trouble. Most of us anyway."

"At least Jacob found you and bought you home last night. Safely. You could've asked me for the key." Charlie said as Genevieve shrugged and took the tylenols and the drink, almost chugging the drink and groaning when she felt her stomach lurching wildly as if she'd throw up at any second.

"That champagne.. Was by far the most disgusting thing I've ever put in my mouth." she mused aloud as Charlie gave her a look and then said quietly, " Like I said. last night was your free pass." as he added seconds later, "We have to go to Forks High today so I can register you to start next week. That way all your stuff from Renee's can get here over the weekend." and turned to walk out of the room so she could get up, get dressed.

Genevieve grumbled and fell back into bed, burying her aching head under the pillow, promptly falling back asleep. When she woke up again it was to her dad yelling her name downstairs. She stood and stretched, made her way clumsily down the stairs and said "Okay, damn it, sir, I'm awake. Barely functional but awake nonetheless." as her father laughed and shook his head then said "Billy and Jacob stopped by to see you."

She bit her lower lip as her eyes met with Jacob's and the mortification of what she'd done the night before in her intoxicated state came rushing back to her. She couldn't believe she'd had the stupidity to ask him to unzip her dress... Or that she'd been all bashful about it after and ran into her closet, of all places, to change clothes.

And now, the worst of it, she stood in front of him in a pair of black and pink silk pinstriped pajama bottoms and a pink tank top, her makeup she was quite certain was a total mess and her hair hadn't even been properly brushed out for the day. She was totally out of her element and a little grouchy from her present hung over state, and she hated it.

She was 2 and 0 currently in making an ass of herself in front of Jacob Black, her childhood 'prince charming', who'd grown up into quite a sexy male.

Billy chuckled and gave his son a subtle nudge as he asked in a whisper, "You going to say something?" as Jacob finally chuckled and asked "Feeling alright today, Gen?"

"Like I have a thousand of those damn drumming monkey toys rattling around up there in my brain but hey, it's my own fault. Thanks.. for last night.. If I like, hit on you or anything, sorry.. Alcohol kinda makes me do stuff." as she shrugged. Charlie muttered aloud "It made her do things.. She will not be doing anything like she did in Florida here. We've discussed this."

"Ahh, so you were actually in my room at 7 am vaccuming and nagging at me." Genevieve joked as she looked back at her father and said quietly, "I'll try.. Can't make any promises sir, I'm kinda a trouble magnet." with a shrug. Billy chuckled and then said fondly, "I remember when you barely said two words to anyone, girl."

"Yeah, I'm kinda not that shy little girl anymore." Genevieve joked back as she asked, "So.. You guys come to watch the game or whatever with Charlie?" which they both nodded yes to and Charlie said firmly, "Right after I get back from taking you to register in Forks High.."

"Ughh, seriously? You can't like, forget for a few hours?" Genevieve complained playfully as Charlie laughed and shook his head then ruffled her hair as he said "Nice try though, Gen."

Billy and Charlie walked into the den to talk, that left her standing in the hallway with Jacob.. Totally alone.. And she had no idea what to say or do or anything. Suddenly she was that nervous little chubby nerdy girl again and she hated that too. She stretched and shook her head, walked into the kitchen and began digging around in cabinets.. She finally found cereal and was about to pour herself a bowl when Jacob spoke from the doorway, "Mind if I have a bowl too? I kinda don't wanna sit in on Dad and Charlie talking sports right now.. I actually came to see you.. Do you always sleep this late?"

"I think I was a cat in a past life, actually.. Love my naps." Genevieve joked as she grabbed a bowl and spoon for Jacob, filled the bowl with cereal and then poured milk in, took the seat at the table next to him, drawing her knees up. He laughed as she started shoveling cereal into her mouth and she stopped eating to ask through a mouthful, "What's so funny? I actually eat.. Not gonna starve myself like most girls. And I happen to have the worlds worst munchies today."

"I forgot how cute it was.. The chipmunk thing you do when you chew." Jacob blurted out as he mentally slapped himself in the forehead. She looked at him a moment, brow raised and then laughed as she said "Cute joke." before going back to eating her cereal.

In the living room, Charlie was filling Billy in on what Genevieve did to earn herself a one way ticket to Forks and Billy chuckled as he said quietly, "And they're already starting to pick up where they left off, sort of." as Genevieve stomped in and flopped onto the couch, sort of glaring at Jacob who honestly looked mystified at why she was peeved with him.

Jacob studied his imprint a few moments. Apparently her quick temper hadn't changed because all he'd said in the kitchen was that maybe she should slow down and stop trying to rush into adulthood, they'd been discussing her whole deal back in Florida and he'd been expressing concern. And for some reason she totally took what he said the wrong way. Now she was sitting on the other side of her father fuming a little.

"Fighting already?" Billy asked as Genevieve shook her head and Jacob said quietly, "She took what I said the wrong damn way. As usual."

"Because you meant it the wrong way, Jacob, damn it." Genevieve said stubbornly as Charlie chuckled and looked at Billy, giving him a shrug and a sheepish smile. Billy said casually, "So.. You're going to come see me, right?"

"Mhmm. Of course." Genevieve said as she smiled at the man and stood, going over to hug him. Jacob smiled up at her and said quietly, "Sorry, about just now.. I was just worried.. I mean I heard our dads talking last night.."

"There's no real reason to be worried, Jacob. I've always been good at handling myself." Genevieve said as she managed a smile and warily hugged him then said "Sorry I was an ass.. My temper and I've got a pounding headache and.. Look, I'm just sorry.. Wanna come up and watch tv or something?"

"Sure. I'd like that." Jacob said as he flashed her a grin and followed her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Her first day of school at Forks High was painfully slow and about as entertaining as a root canal. And the people looked at her as an oddity really, and when the teacher in her third period class, English asked her if she were Bella's little sister, Genevieve honestly wished the floor would swallow her whole, especially when the teacher pointed out just how 'good' in English Bella had been. She almost said something that would have ended with her being sent to the office but she didn't. Instead, she nodded, bit her tongue and kept her 'introduction' light and short, sat back down in her seat by the window and stared out of it boredly, propping her chin on the palm of her hand.

It was raining, again.

About halfway through the class, a note landed on her desk and she opened it and read it. The writer, whoever they were, decided to inform her that her sister was a 'weirdo' and therefore, she must be one also. She smirked as she wrote back, "My sister is a weirdo, that much is true. I already knew that? I'm assuming that you're only writing this because you're either jealous of the new girl getting all your attention or you just think it's cute to look like a total dumbass? Either way, yeah.. Totally worked. This is the exact reason I did not want to move to this pissant farm town." and smirked as she heard the girl fuming as she opened the letter after it got tossed back across the room.

Unlike her big sister she had a little bit of backbone. And she wasn't about to sit around and let some stupid bimbo with an attention seeking problem make her feel inferior or something. Unlike her sister, she wasn't just going to sit around and watch paint dry while she lived in Forks. She was going to turn this town on it's ears if she had anything to do with it.

She yawned in boredom and the teacher asked with a smug look, "This lecture boring you, Ms. Swan?"

"Kinda, yes. I mean I've already read this book at my old high school. What's even more boring is the girls sitting on the other side of the classroom who think it's so damn cute to throw stupid notes at me. Maybe you should ask them if they're bored, sir?" to which the teacher gave her a dirty look and the girls gave her an angrier dirty look, but when the teacher caught them about to throw another note her way, they didn't find it so funny or cute when the teacher read the entire thing out loud.

Genevieve, however, did.

And she laughed her ass off, which earned her her first discipline report for her new school. And a stern warning after class. Because she was reported as having 'discipline problems' in her file from her old high school back in Florida. Which was of course, the small town and polite way of saying "You're not from here so we're gonna do all we can to make you feel like a true outsider."

And she hated that mentality.

Bella, she heard, had gotten the same treatment from one or two of the teachers - this one being one of the two - when she'd come to Forks High. Forks wasn't a place people were dying to move to so it was rare that the town got new people and new students at the high school. And the people tended to go a little crazy with their enthusiasm..

Or they would, normally, if Bella hadn't turned into such a fucking weird person her last year attending Forks High before graduating.

Lunchtime had her sitting by herself outside, contemplating seriously just how good it'd be to blow off the rest of her classes and go back to Charlies or go to the mall in Port Angeles. But she couldn't drive there, she didn't have a car at the moment. And she wasn't exactly good with stick shifts, so Bella's old truck wasn't an option just yet either.

She bit her lower lip as she scowled out across the quad intently, ate a green apple and tried to figure out just what she could do to liven this place up a little. A throat clearing had her looking up and she saw Jacob standing near the parking lot, arms crossed, leaning on a motorcycle. He got out earlier than she did, he was a year older.

She waved and after a quick look around she ran over and said "This school is like Purgatory in Dante's Inferno. And the cheer bitches are out to get me. How was your day?"

"It went.. Not so great in Math, of course." Jacob said as he added, "Figured I could sneak over while you guys were having lunch. It's raining out here, you're not cold?" he asked as he looked at her in concern. She shrugged and shook her head as she pointed out, "I was sitting under the awning. It's not that wet under there. I forgot how much rain this place saw.. Am I ever going to see the sun again?" in a mocked and funny dramatic tone of voice which made Jacob chuckle and say "Yeah, it comes back every now and then. I know what you mean though."

It started to really pour and he took off his leather jacket and held it over their heads as the two of them made a mad dash for the awning Genevieve had been sitting under. They sat down near her stuff and he chuckled as he held up her sketch pad and asked "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, hey, give me that! That's mine."

"It's really good."

"It is not. It's just this wolf I saw in the woods earlier this weekend.." Genevieve muttered as he looked at her, smirked tohimself when she wasn't looking.. So she had seen him in the woods when she'd gotten mad about something earlier in the week, stormed out and into the woods. He'd definitely seen her. And he'd gained valuable insight into just why his imprint was the way she was now.

"Really.."

"Really, Jacob, look, there's just something about it.. It's eyes.." Genevieve muttered as she added to herself mentally, _'And the way it actually fucking listened to me and let me get things off my chest not just tell me to grow up or stop whining, or Bella wouldn't do this or whatever. It listened. And that helped me more than anything has so far.' _ as she shuffled her feet and then said with a quiet laugh, "I hate Forks High."

"You coulda gotten Charlie to put you in La Push High, he's a cop over both towns... And people like him."

"Yeah, I wish I'd have thought of that then. Now I'm stuck here." Genevieve complained as Jacob laughed and reached over, ruffled her hair then said " I should get going.. You have an easy enough time finding trouble without me being here, tempting you to skip class."

"Actually, now that you mention it, Jake.." Genevieve joked as he laughed and shook his head, pointed her to the school building and said "I'll pick you up this afternoon.. We'll go to First Beach or something, hang out."

"Awesome. I'll count the hours, man." Genevieve said as she walked back into the lunch room to put away her tray. She trudged down the hallway to her locker and as she did, she pondered over why Jacob was suddenly hanging around her.. They'd never not been friends but they'd never been really close, either..

Maybe he was lonely.. Bella had just broken his heart and married another man after dragging him through one hell of an emotional rollercoaster... She smiled a little to herself. If there was ever a chance for things to be fixed, for her to make her move?

The time was now and she fully intended to act accordingly.


	4. Chapter 4 Pt 1

CHAPTER FOUR

The bell rang and she shot out of Forks High's double doors into the pouring rain like a rocket being launched. Giggling, she jumped onto an unsuspecting Jacob's back, covering his eyes. "I figured you'd ditch me. Pleasantly surprised you didn't." Genevieve muttered as she lowered her hands from his eyes and smiled as he put her down on her own feet again and looked at her, chuckled.

"You're barefoot?"

"My feet were killing me, damn it."

"Because those shoes, maybe?" Jacob nodded at the high heels in her left hand as he looked up at the sky for a few moments and then mused, "Looks like it's going to storm."

"It does. I love storms. I love the smell of rain. Just hate that it's so.. Wet." Genevieve said as she looked up at him and then asked impatiently, "Can we go now? Please? The sooner I'm off the grounds of Forks High, the better off those bitchy cheerleaders will be. And the less likely I'll be accused of kicking their ass.. Or tempted to kick their ass." as she tapped her feet against the wet pavement.

He chuckled and picked her back up, giving her a piggyback ride to his motorcycle where he handed her a helmet and then said "First I take you to Charlie's and you can tell him where you're going. Can't have you getting in trouble, right?" while staring at her intently.

Genevieve laughed and shrugged then put the helmet on and said casually, "Won't matter, he's at work. But fine, since you insist on doing this the correct way and sucking all the fun right out of the afternoon, Jake, we'll stop by and tell him where I'm going. Where are we going? I know you said First Beach, but that'll get dull after a while, I'd think."

"Not with what we're going to do." Jacob chuckled as he helped her on the motorcycle and took off. She threw her head back laughing, the sound gave him a rush through his entire body. This was so normal and mundane, yet it was exciting, it was new.. It was something he hadn't at any point felt with Bella on the back of his bike. He knew a lot of it was the imprint, but he was going to enjoy the experience and fall in love with his imprint. And he was discovering that despite her many quirks, that wasn't a very hard thing to do.

They'd only been back in each other's lives a few days now and it was starting to happen a little. He sensed that she was holding back, that she had walls up, but he had all the time in the world to get over those built carefully walls now that she was back in Forks. He felt her body cuddle closer to his back and he grunted a little, her touch sent small shockwaves of heat through his blood stream and it was probably the best rush he'd ever gotten in a really long time, possibly in his entire life.

"You drive this thing like a mad man, Jake." she yelled over the motor as she cuddled against him to try and block a lot of the wind that was blowing on her, try to keep the rain that fell lightly from freezing her. "Next time I'll bring a jacket" she called out a few moments later which made him laugh. She loved the way he laughed, it was deep, sexy.

"I wish you'd let your hair grow back. I saw a picture of you and Bella last year, it looked amazing long." Genevieve admitted as she grumbled and shook her head at herself then added, "Sorry, I just blurt things out a lot." as they pulled the motorcycle to a stop in the driveway of her father's house. Jacob got off and helped Genevieve off, laughed a little at how he seemed to affect her.

Had he always affected her like that? Maybe that's why she used to clam up around him when they were kids. Or hide from him. Either way, he thought it was cute the way she acted around him. Like the one thing that made her unsure of herself was him. It felt strange to be that guy for someone. But in a good way.. Not a bad way, not in the slightest.

He stiffened when she hugged him and then darted indoors, running, catching up to her easily.

Genevieve called her father's name a few times and hearing no answer, she frowned and then turned to Jacob and said matter of factly, "I told you he'd still be at work." as she grabbed a notepad and pen and scribbled a quick note on it before asking Jacob, "ready to go?"

"Sure. You did tell him you were with me, right?" Jacob asked as Genevieve poked out her tongue then said sarcastically, "Nooooo.. I told him we were running away to Vegas and getting married, Jake.. Yes, I told him my exact whereabouts. Unlike my sister, I got no reason to lie." as she grabbed two sodas, then ran back to the front door of her father's house and stood there, waiting on him. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, you're excited, huh?" Jacob asked, teasing grin on his face as Genevieve shrugged and popped the top on her soda then said "Just don't wanna sit around here and be bored to death all afternoon. There's nothing on tv but sports, there's nobody here I actually wanna hang out with except you of course.. So yeah, I am kinda excited, I suppose." while looking at him, giving him a bright and teasing grin, winking slightly at him as she whined "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jacob said as they walked out the door and got back onto his motorcycle, headed to La Push for the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 4 Pt 2

CHAPTER FIVE

"You want me.. To jump offa that.. Jacob Black, are you trying to kill me?" Genevieve asked as she bit her lower lip and frowned up at the higher cliffs above the one they currently stood on, shielding her eyes from the sun as she did so. The sun had finally broken through the grey clouds and the rain had stopped. And it was muggy and almost a little hot currently, so she and Jacob, a few of the other teenagers that actually lived on the res stood gathered on one of the cliffs ledges. She stared down at the water and muttered to herself, "Fuck it. Why not?" as she started to strip down not really wanting to get her jeans and low cut red v neck t shirt wet.

She could just imagine trying to explain how the hell her clothing had gotten completely soaked to her father when Jacob finally did have to take her back home tonight. And she didn't see any plausible explanation she might have for why they'd gotten wet going over well. Her father had a tendency to dramatize, or at least she thought he did.

Jacob quickly grabbed her shirt just before she managed to pull it off and asked with a raised brow and a slightly jealous look, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well you said I was gonna dive too.. I was not getting all my damn clothes wet, Jake. It's not like anybody's lookin at me, damn." Genevieve scowled as she looked up at him, saw the jealous look in his eyes, raised a brow at it. Why the hell was he acting like this was more than just two people hanging out for lack of anything better to do.. Because that had to be all this was, right?

He almost acted like this was a... She didn't dare finish the thought, instead she looked at him and pouting, she pulled her t shirt back down and said "Fine. But I'm stealing your clothes because I'm not spending the next few hours cold and wet. I'm kinda like a cat that way." as she slunk through the small group and towards the front, looking down at the water warily as she asked, "And nobody's ever died from this before.. Right?"

"I thought you were wild." Jacob joked, teasing her, taunting her a little bit as she glared at him and said firmly, "You're on, Jacob." as she prepared to dive. Embry and Quil watched them, Jacob walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her as he said "I'll dive with you.. It's safe, yes, but I just think it'd be more fun to dive with you.. And watch you get all irritated." as she licked her lips.

His skin was burning up.. Her blood was boiling and if there weren't a whole other group of people here? She'd probably show him what his teasing did to her because she wasn't that bashful little girl anymore and she was older now, she went after what she wanted no matter what the consequences and obstacles in her way of getting it were.

And she'd made up her mind to go after Jacob. If there were ever a better time to do it, it was definitely now while Bella was safely out of the picture on her honeymoon. Who knew? Maybe she'd like the island so much she and the freak she called a husband would move there permanently, she mused to herself as she looked over her s houlder at Jacob and said with a teasing wink quietly, "If I were you, Jacob, I'd watch out where I put my hands.. People who play with fire get burned, ya know." as she snugged her body completely against him making him stiffen in posture and stance all over.

He grumbled a little, his lips brushed her neck as he whispered back, "Maybe I like playing with fire and being burned. And you're kind of pushing it too." as they got closer to the edge of the cliff, prepared to dive.

"Might wanna hold your nose."

She nodded and they dove off the cliff. The water hit them and the shock of the cold against her semi warm skin where Jacob had held her crushed against was enough to make her swear and loudly. Her swearing fit echoed off the walls of the cliff, the males and Leah standing above them all started to laugh and Jacob popped up from beneath the water, moved closer to her, shaking his head, shaking water off at her. Which got him a huge splash as she looked at him and winked just before doing it.

"That was fun."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Jacob said as his hand rested on her hip and he looked down at her then asked, "So.. Wanna dive again?"

"Maybe." she said as she slunk towards the shore and back in the general direction of the footpath leading up the cliff. He caught up to her and said quietly, "It's nice.. Having you back around to hang out with."

"It's kinda nice being back. Just do not tell my father I said that.. I want him to think I'm still mad because it makes things fun."


	6. Chapter 5 Pt 1

CHAPTER SIX

The phone ringing had her grumbling, swearing a little as she rolled over in her bed and promptly fell off onto the floor, grumbled and finally, answered it. When she heard her sister's husband on the other end of the line, she rolled her eyes and asked, "What's up, El Creepo?" as she stretched and pulled herself off of the floor.

Edward said quietly, "We need you to tell Charlie that Bella and I aren't going to be back as soon as we hoped. Bella's not.. She's very sick."

"No shit, senor. Why do I feel like I'm being asked to lie though? If you drag me in the middle of your bullshit, Cullen, I swear to God, I will punch you in the dick. Hard." Genevieve said as she pulled herself off the hardwood floor in her bedroom, started to pull on pajama bottoms, wiggled a pale gray thermal shirt down over her head as she waited on Edward to answer her finally.

"You're not lying.. And it's nothing you'll be dragged into." Edward said solemnly as he looked over his shoulder to a very sick Bella who groaned and motioned for the phone.. "I want.. I want to talk to my baby sister. Just in case.."

"Shh.. Nothing like that will happen." Edward soothed his wife as she reached out for the phone. Edward told Genevieve, "She wants to talk to you. Don't be mean or pick a fight.. She's really sick, she doesn't have the strength to fight with you."

"What the fuck have you done to her you fucking piece of shit?" Genevieve raged as she heard Bella speak up and say quietly, "It's.. It's not him, Gen.. It's just.. I'm sick, okay? I caught a bug or something. And we can't travel until.." which made Genevieve bite her lower lip, look at the phone in her hands in concern. Bella asked quietly, "How's Jacob? You're spending a lot of time with him, right? He was so.. He was hurting really bad when Edward and I got married.. He always liked you better.."

"He didn't.. But we're actually getting to be good friends. And my crush on him, regrettably, is coming back. I can't stop it, either." Genevieve admitted as she paced the bedroom, raked her hands through her long and tangly sleep mussed brown hair. Her sister didn't just sound sick.. Her sister sounded like she was dying.

"Let me talk to that bastard you call a husband. Now." Genevieve demanded as she added in a more quiet voice, "I'll tell Dad, but you have to promise to do whatever you can to get better.. It'll kill Charlie and Renee if you go off and die on them you dumbass.. And.. I might miss you a little." while wiping at her eyes, hugging herself with her free arm.

Edward took the phone as Bella handed it to him and said quietly, "I didn't.. I still haven't turned her. I just want you to know that." as he waited on Genevieve to say something, anything. She didn't speak for a while, but she didn't have to.. He was trying to get inside her mind and when he did, he realized that even if he hadn't turned Bella, Genevieve still blamed him for her older sister's being so ill. And he was also shocked to learn that while she maintained this air of hating her older sister, the truth of the matter was that she loved her older sister. And not knowing what was going on right now was killing her.

He sighed and said quietly, "She's pregnant.. And until we can get to Carlisle and see what will happen.. We don't know what might happen.. Or if either of them will make it through."

Genevieve choked up a little. She tried her best to act as if Bella was the bane of her existance but Bella wasn't. And right now, all she could think about was all the stuff they'd done together when they were younger, all the times they'd argued, all the times that she'd purposely said things to hurt her older sister or pushed her away.

She pushed everybody away, she always had.

"I gotta.. I gotta go, Edward.. I'll tell our father. Make sure she doesn't die. If she dies? I will blame you forever." Genevieve said as she hung up the phone, flopped back onto her bed and fought with the tears she was barely holding in for a while before finally letting them fall. She'd just wiped her eyes free of tears when she heard Jacob knocking at her open door. "Come in."

Jacob could see that she'd been crying and he stepped in and flopped down on her bed after moving a pile of clothing out of the way. "You alright, Gen?"

"Hell no.. I just talked to her.. She's sick Jacob. Really, really sick.. And she expects me to lie to dad. If I tell him the truth, sadly, he'll never believe me.. About this situation anyway. And she might die, all the way over there." Genevieve paced as she bit her lower lip, tugged at her hair. She hated lying, she really loathed it.

And Bella and Edward expected her to do it now, for them. And she kind of couldn't tell the truth because her father would think she was nuts, finding out his son in law was a vampire and that Bella was pregnant with his kid and it might kill her. But her father deserved to know. She sighed as she said quietly, "She's supposedly coming back soon.. But she'll be marooned at the Cullens, nobody will be able to see her. Not even me.. And damn it.."

Jacob wasn't even concerned about the mess Bella had went off and gotten herself into. He stopped Genevieve in her tracks and tilted her chin up as he said quietly, "I'll make them let you go see her.. How'd she get sick?"

"She's pregnant.. And you know what he is as well as I do.. Having this baby might kill her stupid and insane ass. I don't.. I don't wanna lose my sister.. Even if I act like I hate her most of the time I really don't." Genevieve muttered as Jacob pulled her against him and rested his chin on the top of her head. She looked up at him and said quietly, "Sorry.. I mean it had to be hard for you to hear that.. And I'm worrying about this and how I feel about it.."

"I'm fine, Gen. But you're not and you need to talk about it.. Wanna go for a ride and clear your head?" Jacob asked quietly as she looked at him with a raised brow as if she weren't sure why he was still s t anding in her room, with her. It occured to him that she figured he would be on his way to the Cullens with every intention of destruction and he shook his head, shrugged as he said quietly, "I got over Bella choosing him. I think I got over it last year when I realized that he was it for her.. Just kept hanging around because she was my best friend and I didn't want to see her throw her entire life away."

"Still though.. From the letters she sent me sometimes.. She made it seem as if you two were closer than friends, I mean.. And for a while there, when that dipshit she calls a husband was gone.."

"I know what she might have said, Gen.. But she's delusional sometimes. Like her decision to marry the guy." Jacob said as he looked at Genevieve and held out his hand. "C'mon.. A ride will do you some good.. We can go walk around on the beach.. You like looking for beach glass still, right?"

She nodded, laughed a little through her tears as she said quietly, "Thanks.. You're an amazing guy.. I wish she could've seen that.. I wish she knew how stupid her choice in men was. I see it but.. I mean I'm just me.." before casting her eyes back downward at her bare feet. Jacob looked at her and said quietly, "You're not just you.. You're pretty amazing yourself, Gen.. I wish we'd have been closer when we were kids, I really do. I wasted a lot of time being a jerk then."

She shrugged it off and to change the subject she asked quietly, "Let's go for that ride, okay?"

She didn't want to get into a discussion about the past, about how she'd always felt about him.. And she didn't want to unload all that on him and have him feel awkward around her. They were just getting to be really, really good friends and she'd just gotten her nerve up to make her move for him.. And now with Bella in crisis mode.. Would he go running to her when she did arrive back in Forks?

She was afraid he would so for now, she'd rather not have such loaded discussions with him.


	7. Chapter 5 Pt 2

CHAPTER SEVEN

They'd just gotten off the motorcycle when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She raised a brow at her sister's number on the screen, and Jacob looked at her with a raised brow too, but she held up a finger and stepped off to the side, strained to hear. Bella sounded much weaker. Parts of her felt sick knowing what was happening to her big sister, but other parts of her, the more rational and realistic ones felt that she got what she wanted. She wanted to die, she'd obviously had a death wish or something, so she'd married Cullen the creep and now she just might be getting her wish at long last.

"Bella?"

"We're back in... Forks." Bella said weakly as she listened to her sister trying to gauge her mood currently. They used to be good at stuff like that, but they'd grown apart in recent years so naturally, the connection was gone to some degree. "But you can't... Carlisle thinks it's best nobody.. T hat they don't see me." Bella said as she tried like hell to catch her breath, keep from breaking down. At least Gen had Jacob now.

In the face of her potentially iminent death, she found that she didn't dislike her baby sister as much as she'd made herself think.. And that even if Jacob was her second love, she did want Gen and Jacob to be happy. And if they were happy together then she'd have to learn to adapt to that. Of course, if she lived through this... That might change her outlook.

She'd just never been good at sharing. And she just wasn't sure, married or not, that she was up to sharing Jacob. Or seeing him with her younger sister.

"That motherf..." Genevieve muttered as she glared at the phone, rolled her eyes and contemplated throwing the damn thing at a tree nearby for a moment before asking, "Why, Bella.. What the fuck have they done? Was marrying that pathetic piece of dead shit worth it? Huh?" losing her temper momentarily. She bit her lower lip and shoved her fists in her pocket as she listened to her sister trying to struggle to speak.

Who the hell would rationally **want **that for themselves? Who would choose to die and become undead? Shivers ran up and down her spine at the mere thought of it happening to her ever. Jacob put his arms around her and took the phone, hung it up.

"She's not in the shape to argue and talking to her is hurting you too much." Jacob explained when Genevieve looked up at him, confused look on her face. She shrugged and said quietly, "She's back in Forks.. Pretty sure if you went over they'd let you in. Obviously I'm not allowed."

"I really don't have any interest. But I can take you and make them let you in to see her.. So you can at least know that they're trying to help her."

"There's nothing they can do, Jacob. She either dies having the baby or she dies when she becomes one of them. This is gonna sound heartless but I don't wanna witness it so maybe it's better I don't. It hurts though, god does it hurt.. I spent so much energy hating her." Genevieve said as she distanced herself and sat down on the motorcycle, stared down at the beach that lie below the cliff they were parked on.

Jacob watched her and walked over carefully, slid his arms around her as he said quietly, " It's not heartless. I get why you feel that way and I agree. And I know how hard this is on you. It's hard on me too. I have to watch her throwing it all away to become what they are. I have to live with knowing that I failed at saving her from herself.. But you're my friend and I hope you know I'm your friend. We have to talk to each other.. It'll help." while resting his chin on the top of her head, standing behind her.

"I'd really rather not, okay? There are really valid reasons that I hated what she turned into when she moved here. And trust me, unloading them.. It's only gonna make things awkward as hell with me and you and I don't want that." Genevieve said carefully as she sighed and breathed in his cologne, let the warmth that radiated off his body in sauna like waves sort of calm her. Everything about him seemed to calm and soothe her lately.

_'Snap out of it, Gen.. He will never want you like he wanted her. You read the letters she mailed you, they were joined at the hip. He sees you as a best friend or a little sister, if he sees you in any way at all. Besides.. You're the bad one. You fuck up everything you touch.' _she thought to herself as she reluctantly let him hold her close.

For a little while, at least, she could pretend that he loved her, that she was the one he wanted. Pretend never hurt anybody and nobody had to know, right?

" And now, Gen, that makes me curious." Jacob said quietly as he tilted her chin up, looked into her eyes. Whatever it was that she wasn't saying, it went deeper than she was comfortable with obviously. And he wondered if it were anything to do with him. He knew by now that to some degree, she actually believed the things Bella had told her about them being close.

"It might make you curious, Jacob. Doesn't mean I should say it, okay? Let's just don't do this.. Please? Not tonight." Genevieve begged as she paced the roadside, having stepped away from him before she could blurt it out anyway. "I've already got this on my mind.. Don't wanna mess up our friendship while I'm at it." she muttered quietly as she peered down at the water below, slowly trailed her hand through her hair and bit back the tears.

Her father texted her just then, asked if she'd talked to Bella, asking if she were still out with Jacob, warning her to be safe. She texted him back and said quietly, "This crap is killing Charlie. I mean I think he can tell I'm lying my ass off to cover for her. But he hasn't said anything.. Just keeps asking why she won't come to see him if she's back?"

Jacob nodded and said quietly, "Why not tonight? I mean about what you said just now? Why not talk about it tonight, Gen? You act like you think if you said whatever it is you want to say, I'd stop being your friend. I won't. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know.. But I'd s till rather not talk about it right now, okay?" Genevieve muttered as their eyes met. His hips brushed against her hips and his hands rested on her hips as he said quietly, "What if one of us wants more though?" as he bit his lower lip, looked at her.

She gulped. Was she really that transparent? Sighing she said quietly, "What if they do, Jacob?" as she looked up at him, not realizing of course, that he was referring to himself and not her.

"I should probably get back to Charlie's.. Curfew and whatnot. Besides, if he's texting, he's lonely. I can go watch the game on tv with him or something.." Genevieve muttered half heartedly as Jacob nodded and said quietly, "I'll take you.. Maybe we can try and see her tomorrow.. I'll take you and make them let you see her."

"I probably shouldn't. I'm obviously the last person she wants around, Jacob.. You can.. You can go on without me." Genevieve said as he shook his head then said quietly, "I've got nothing to say to her for once. And it'll kill me to see my best friend in the shape she's probably in. I hate lying to your dad and mine enough as it is." as he looked at Genevieve and managed a smile, ruffled her hair and helped her onto the back of his bike.

She obviously thought that he'd just ditch her totally and run to Bella.. And he wasn't. He was one hundred and ninety nine point nine percent done being lead around by Bella. And he was falling for Genevieve more every day he spent with her. With or without the imprint. He just had to work past her defenses, that was all, really.

And figure out why she had them in the first place.


	8. Chapter 6 Pt 1

CHAPTER EIGHT

Nirvana played quietly from Bella's old bedroom and inside it, Genevieve did the only thing she could do to keep her mind occupied and not overthink what happened earlier, how she felt when Jacob didn't just drop everything and her like a hot potato that was burning his hand and rush to her sister's side like Bella claimed he did most all the time, like he had done when they were kids. She stood on a chair she'd bought up from the dining nook in the kitchen and she was painting the room a different color, a pale blue.

Her father cleared his throat and said casually, "You have a guest downstairs." as he watched her painting the room, settling in. He had a few years yet until she was getting ready to leave him, he wanted to enjoy those. He wanted to reconnect with his youngest daughter, he'd realized in the space of time she'd been here that they'd sort of drifted apart as father and daughter.

"Huh?" Genevieve asked as she stepped out of the chair she'd been standing in, brow raised. "Who?"

"Jacob stopped by. I'm glad to see you making better and more age appropriate friends here, Gennie." Charlie said as Genevieve nodded and bit her lower lip. She'd told him that if he wanted to see Bella, go ahead and go. She just couldn't, she couldn't watch what was happening to her sister as a result of her sister's own damn stupidity. She couldn't watch the pain it was going to cause the guy who she'd always secretly called her first love either who now happened to be her best friend.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'm trying this whole straight and narrow thing. Not making any promises though, sir." Genevieve said as she put down her paintbrush on the paint tray and walked downstairs wondering why Jacob wasn't there and he was here instead. He seemed to show up all the time around her lately, she was confused because according to Bella's letters and emails, the few calls they had, Jacob was her 'other man'.

She walked down the stairs and asked him, "You're here?"

"Yeah.. If you checked your text messages, Gen, you'd know I was coming.. I tried texting you a few times before I came by." Jacob said as he smiled at her, chuckled in amusment. He dabbed at a speck of pale blue paint on her left cheek and asked, "You have blue paint on your face?" with a raised brow as she said "Painting over that god damn military puke green obscenity that was my sister's old room. If it's gonna be my room, I cannot go to sleep with puke green walls. Bleghhh." as she shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "Reminds me of poo or peas." she added as he chuckled and then asked, "Do you umm.. Need any help?"

"You can help but I thought you were... I mean you said you were gonna go by and see that person.." Genevieve asked as Jacob looked at her and then caught on to why she was being so vague. He remembered Bella made her promise not to tell their father just yet.

"No, actually, I said I probably wasn't.. You just assumed I did or would." Jacob said as he looked at her. It was cute, she was really fidgety, she seemed not to realize it, but whenever her sister came up, she visibly tensed. And sometimes, he'd almost swear she was jealous of her older sister when in his opinion, she hadn't actually had a reason to be in a while. He'd always sort of had this silent crush on her and now that he'd imprinted her, those feelings were almost quadruple what they used to be back then.

If he could only get her to see that.

"Oh.. Well if you wanna help me, I'd really, really like that. You've got muscles and longer arms and my bed is a pain in the ass to move." Genevieve admitted as she looked at him, curiousity in her eyes. That was weird.. He was blowing off her sister.. To help her paint and keep her mind off of what her sister had managed getting herself into..

Maybe Bella lied to her in the letters and calls?

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked as she shrugged and said "Yeah, I mean I was just thinking." as they walked up the stairs. Jacob looked around, curious about this more grown up version of his childhood crush. He gaped a few moments at the pile of silk nighties, the heels lying all around, the makeup and hair things, all the photos she had around the room.

The stuffed animals and books made him smile though, it showed him that she wasn't entirely different than she used to be now. He held up a book and asked, "You still have that big book of fairytales my dad got you for your birthday?"

"Mhmm.. Gotta have hope somewhere, right?" Genevieve asked as Nirvana switched to No Doubt and the two of them set to work painting the walls silently. They watched each other when the other wasn't looking, and Jacob smiled to himself when he heard her humming under her breath. He was picturing a possible future, a night like this.. maybe if he got around her defenses, they'd be painting the walls in their own place, together, one day.

For the first time in a long time, he felt more hopeful and a lot more alive. And he was beginning to feel really, really glad that Bella hadn't actually been it for him. Because Genevieve was turning out to be more than he'd ever imagined he could want.. Definitely more than he felt he deserved. Now if only he could get the guts together to tell her that...


	9. Chapter 6 Pt 2

CHAPTER NINE

She shivered in the fall night air as she walked down First Beach with Jacob, who had again blown off a chance to go and see about her sister. She'd yet to get an offer to see her sister and Gennie, tonight, was really starting to worry about that. Yet alternately, she was pissed that Bella would call Jacob and beg him to come, beyond her calling every now and then, Gennie hardly heard a word from her sister. They hadn't ever really been the closest, but she'd have liked to think that Bella was a little less selfish and willing to do anything to be the center of attention than that.

Apparently, come to find out, Gennie had definitely overestimated her big sister. Yet, she still felt afraid, worried and upset at what Bella might be going through. She hated keeping it quiet from Charlie, that Bella was back in Forks, she just hadn't bothered (or cared, Gennie was seriously starting to have her doubts as to whether her sister cared about anyone other than Edweird or Jacob) to call and tell him that.. Because, oh yeah.. She might be dying. And far be it of her to think that her actual fucking family might want closure, a proper good bye, right?

Jacob stopped her pacing and looked down into her eyes, concerned. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as once more, a text came from Edward's number, begging him to come and see Bella, that she might not be around much longer. But he wasn't going, not without Genevieve. And until they accepted that, he'd continue to ignore them. He saw no reason that Gennie couldn't see her older sister, and he knew that even if she didn't say the words, deep down, it was killing her. He took a few deep breaths and Genevieve said quietly, "Go over there, Jacob." as he shook his head, pulled her against him and wrapped his jacket around her. His lips grazed the top of her head and she looked up, crying a little. "I thought maybe she gave a damn about her actual family, ya know? About us."

"I do.. And I'm not going over there without you. You deserve to see your sister too." Jacob said in a quiet voice as he tilted her chin up and then added, "Besides.. She made her choice, it's his business what happens to her now. Is it keeping it from your father or worrying about her that's bothering you most?" as he looked her over in careful concern. She shrugged, went silent. She wasn't good at talking about things, she never actually had been. He hugged her a little tighter and said quietly, "Because you don't have to keep it secret. Charlie deserves to know too."

"But I don't want to see the look on his face when he realizes just how little her own family means to her. It'd hurt too much and I really don't want to hurt him. I'd love to strangle her right now though. Even though I hate her so much right now, I hate that I can't stop worrying about her, either. I mean she chose this. If she dies.."

"She won't be Bella anymore, if she comes back." Jacob finished. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out just how much this whole concept sat wrong with Gennie, he knew her too well. And lately, they were closer than they'd ever been before, even if he'd yet to make an actual move to show her just how much he wanted her, just how hard he'd fallen for her.

"Exactly." Genevieve muttered as she felt around and found Jacob's hand in the dark, laced her fingers through his, giving his fingers a slight squeeze as she looked up at him to see what the look on his face was, just out of curiousity. She couldn't help it, really, he'd just been providing all this comfort, his friendship lately, and she was falling for him again, just as she had when she was smaller. When he didn't let go of her hand, she smiled a little, nervously. Jacob coughed and then said quietly, "You can hold my hand, Gennie."

"I know, I just.."

"Yeah, but trust me.. I don't really think I loved her, okay? I mean I tried to make myself love her because.. She wasn't you, okay?" Jacob admitted, though the words came out mixed up, backwards. He kicked himself mentally and then looked at her with a mocked hurt expression when she burst into laughter and shook her head. Then he leaned in and caught her lips in a biting passionate kiss as he held both of her hands and held her against him. It made her gasp and her eyes opened wider as she looked at him.

"What?"

"Jacob.."

"I wanted to do that, okay, I've wanted to do that for a long time." Jacob admitted as he looked at her, then down, down at his feet. Feet were always there to stare at when you needed them, he liked that about them. She mumbled something grumpily, then he found himself back against a tree as she climbed into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back. Her fingers drug through his hair, his hands drifted downward, rested on her legs to make sure she stayed in his arms. He groaned as the kiss got deeper, longer and a little out of control there for a few moments when his lips broke from hers and trailed slowly down her neck.

When it was all over, they just sort of stared at one another. For at least ten good minutes, neither of them spoke as both tried to figure out what had actually just happened between them. Jacob broke the ice however, when he asked her "You okay?" and instantly began kicking himself. What if she wasn't interested in him like that? But they'd b een flirting here and there, a lot more lately.

"Yeah, I just.. That felt as satisfying as I always thought it would." Genevieve admitted as she looked at him, barely hiding a grin as he gaped at her. She shrugged and said calmly, "I've liked you for a really, really long time. Like, it used to kill me, reading all the stuff you and my sister did together. And when she did all those things to you, and then she chose Edward to boot, well.. I just sort of wished that you'd liked me back then instead. Because I would never have done all that to you."

"I wish I had too. But I'm falling, or I have fallen for you, rather." Jacob admitted and then added, "I want to be more than just your best friend, Gen."

"I want you to be more than my best friend, Jacob. I'm just a fraid that somehow, she'll mess it all up?" Genevieve admitted as Jacob shook his head and pointed out "She will if you let her. Because I've been over her a long time now." before kissing her again. Now he only had to tell her about his having imprinted on her.. He'd gotten out that he loved her, that he wanted her already so maybe that part would be easier.


End file.
